


flowers speak louder than words

by gravitiesfall



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sickening Fluff, The Language of Flowers, Valentine's Day, do i care? no, gon is a sneaky shit, is september the right time to be writing this? no, killua knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitiesfall/pseuds/gravitiesfall
Summary: "It's February 14th," he explains, expression twisted like he's not sure whether to be happy or violently embarrassed. Knowing Killua, he's leaning strongly towards the second. "In some parts of the world, you give stuff to people you care about."in which roses are defined, Gon is insincere, and a promise is made





	flowers speak louder than words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gendervoidkillua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendervoidkillua/gifts).



> for rae my #1 cheerleader,,,, i wrote this at 3 am on the first day of school and just now finished editing it cause high school is ass. also, i am literally only capable of writing the purest and fluffiest content for these two, because everything else HURTS TOO MUCH. have fun!

"This is for you," says Killua, and shoves something large and brightly colored at him.  
  
"Something large and brightly colored" turns out to be flowers, a mass of white and yellow and red. The petals around the edges flutter in the early spring breeze.  
  
"Oh!" says Gon, taking the flowers, and sits down hard on the hillside.  
  
Killua follows suit, avoiding eye contact like it's the end of the world. "It's February 14th," he explains, expression twisted like he's not sure whether to be happy or violently embarrassed. Knowing Killua, he's leaning strongly towards the second. "In some parts of the world, you give stuff to people you care about."  
  
"That's amazing!" says Gon, burying his face in the petals. They're incredibly strong, enough to make his eyes water, but they smell sweet, like tree sap or Mito-san's perfume. And, more importantly, they're from _Killua_. The sentimental value from that alone trumps any sort of discomfort, even if he won't be able to stop smelling flowers for days.  
  
"They've got-- meanings and stuff," Killua says, shoving his hands into the spring-soft grass in lieu of his pockets.  
  
"Really?! And you know them all?"  
  
"Duh," says Killua. It sounds confident, but he's still staring at the ground, looking like he can't believe his own nerve.  
  
"Tell me!" Gon demands, reaching out to tug on his sleeve, and Killua finally glances up at him, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It makes something bright and warm quiver in his chest.  _Does anyone realize how special that is?_   he wants to shout. _Do you realize how happy it makes me when_ you're _happy?_  
  
Killua leans forward, casts a glance over the flowers. "The daisies are for loyalty," he says, poking one along the edge. "Chrysanthemums - that's the big white ones - are for optimism. The small yellow ones are freesia, for friendship. Sunflowers are innocence and happiness, but they, uh, mostly just reminded me of you. And--" He cuts himself off, eyes darting back to the ground. His expression is leaving embarrassed and approaching mortified. "You know what roses mean."  
  
"No, I don't," says Gon (who does, in fact, know what roses mean, and is more than a little ecstatic over it).  
  
Killua makes a mildly suspicious face but doesn't look up. "Yeah you do."  
  
"No, I really don't! Tell me!"  
  
"Guess," he says, stubbornly.  
  
"Um, happiness," says Gon, and Killua shakes his head. "Hope."  
  
"No."  
  
"Friendship again," says Gon, and almost loses it at the face Killua pulls.  
  
"Still no," says Killua, starting to look embarrassed all over again.  
  
"Just tell me!" Gon kicks at Killua's knee impatiently.  
  
Killua tightens his grip on the grass, until it starts to make ripping sounds, and starts, "Red roses are f-for- uh- they're for-"  
  
Gon puts a hand over his mouth and tries to keep from either laughing or spontaneously combusting with anticipation.  
  
"They're for sweetness," Killua finishes, evidently having chickened out, and Gon groans out loud.  
  
"Oh, come on, Killua! They are not!"  
  
Killua snaps his head up, blue eyes blazing, and Gon only has time to think _uh-oh_ before his best friend is in his face, jabbing at him with a pale and very sharp finger.  
  
"You _little shit_ ," Killua says furiously. He looks about a second away from grinding his teeth together and/or punching Gon's lights out. "You know exactly what roses are for. You just wanted to hear me say it."  
  
"Um... sorry?" says Gon, although it's hard to feel remorseful, or, actually, focus on anything at all when Killua happens to be within an _inch of his face_. If this is all it takes, he plans to piss Killua off _way_ more often.  
  
"You better be!" scolds Killua, seemingly unaware of a) Gon's total lack of remorse and b) internal yelling because _oh wow that's close_. "You have no shame, you weirdo."  
  
"Yep!" Gon agrees cheerfully, and Killua sighs, pushes him back until they're no longer practically nose-to-nose. Some (and by some he means all) of Gon laments at the loss of proximity.  
  
"Really though," he says, and smiles. "Thank you a lot, Killua. The flowers are amazing."  
  
Killua manages to keep eye contact this time, although it looks a little painful for him, and forces out, "Don't mention it. I wanted to, anyways." His hands are back in the grass, twining through the roots and brushing along the soil.  
  
"Yeah, but now I want to give you flowers too! D'you think we could still get some, at the port?" Gon transfers the flowers from both hands to the crook of his left arm and taps at his lip, thinking. "I don't know the meanings like you do, but I do know lots of flowers, so I think I could put together something pretty good! Probably... hm, daisies, because you said loyalty, and chrysanthemums, cause they look kinda like your hair." Killua sputters a little bit, seeming unsure as to whether he should be offended. Gon laughs, eyes fixed on the middle distance, and continues, "Forget-me-nots, because I never want you to forget me, and hyacinths, because the blue ones look like your eyes."  
  
He looks up and makes direct eye contact with Killua, grins cheekily, and prepares the final blow. "And, obviously, lots and lots of roses!"  
  
Killua blinks, one, two, three times, as it sinks in, and then he goes red, up his neck and across his face like filling a glass of water.  
  
"Idiot," he spits, burying his burning face in his hands. "I can't believe you."  
  
Gon beams, scoots over until he's shoulder to shoulder with Killua. "You got me roses first!"  
  
"Still," groans Killua, stubbornly keeping his face in his palms. "I don't know why I thought putting myself through this was a good idea. I could have just left them for you somewhere or something."  
  
"No, you couldn't have, because I would have asked you about it anyway," points out Gon, and bumps his arm into Killua's. "You don't regret it, do you?"  
  
Killua lifts his head just enough to look at him, considering, and smiles - not a million-volt grin or a smirk, not his usual smiles. A small, soft, dopey sort of smile, practically lovesick. His eyes are soft around the edges in the way Killua's eyes rarely are. "Nope," he says. "No regrets."  
  
"Oh," says Gon, but it comes out much quieter than he meant it to. He feels remarkably breathless, like he's just been sucker punched, and struggles valiantly to put together his next sentence. "T-that's good, b-because, you know- hey, Killua, stop laughing!"  
  
Killua does not stop laughing. "Sorry," he says, still snickering, although he clearly isn't. "You just looked- a little overheated, there."  
  
Gon glares at him (pouts, really). It's not a very effective glare, or, for that matter, very sincere either. He doesn't think he'd mind listening to Killua laugh for another full twenty-four hours or so. "It's not my fault you're pretty," he says, and Killua stops dead.  
  
"What," he says, weakly.  
  
"What," says Gon.  
  
"I- wh- you think I'm pretty?" Killua's eyes are wide enough to take up half his face. He looks far more shocked than the compliment warrants, in Gon's very expert opinion.  
  
"I think you'd say something like, mm... _Duh, stupid_ ," says Gon, very seriously, which startles a slightly offended _hey_ out of Killua. "Really! Pretty, or maybe cute, sometimes, I'm not sure. Hey, Killua, what's a word that means pretty and cute at the same time?"  
  
"Uh," says Killua absently, still looking shell-shocked. "Endearing, maybe?"  
  
Gon rests his chin on his free hand. "Maybe... Or adorable! No, that's the same as cute, pretty much." He glances over to Killua. His friend looks-- unsure, like he's not uncomfortable per say but not entirely happy either, and Gon frowns.  
  
"If you really don't like it I can stop," he offers.  
  
Killua shakes his head, white hair ruffling. "No, that's not it. Just... not used to being cute, exactly. More like scary." He huffs a laugh, but it's pretty obviously forced, and Gon makes an executive decision that this Will Not Stand.  
  
"The only thing that scares me about you is how much chocolate you eat," says Gon, very seriously, and Killua's mouth twitches into a smile.  
  
"Really!" he continues. "You're not scary, and, more importantly, you're not a bad person. And even if you were, which you'll never ever be, I'd like you anyways. I promise." Then an idea bursts into his head fully formed, and he grins. "I pinky promise."  
  
Killua gives him a capital-L Look. "Gon."  
  
Gon gives him a Look right back. "Killua." He holds out a pinky and raised his eyebrows at Killua expectantly. "This is how I promise."  
  
"Are you kidding me," Killua deadpans, but links pinkies with Gon anyways.  
  
"Pinky swear made," chants Gon, and Killua follows along half-heartedly. "Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles." Then, before what little impulse control he has can talk him out of it, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Killua's cheek. "Sealed with a kiss," he finishes, heart beating jackrabbit fast.  
  
Killua reaches an unsteady hand up and presses it to his cheek, like if he touches it he'll feel the kiss on his skin. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. "Uh," he manages, after several seconds. "So."  
  
"So," says Gon, grinning nervously. His face feels oddly warm. Is this how Killua feels all the time? How awful.  
  
"That... happened," says Killua, looking too surprised to even blush.  
  
Gon pokes at him a little worriedly. "I didn't break you, did I?"  
  
Killua blinks at him, then snickers. "I don't think you can break _people_ ," he says, and Gon sighs in relief.  
  
"Good," he says, "I was kinda worried."  
  
A few seconds pass in nearly-awkward silence before Killua says, "So, uh. If you ever wanted to, y'know... do... _that_ again. I wouldn't stop you or anything. J-just so you know."  
  
He has enough time to blink before Gon is very carefully setting down the flowers and tackling him.  
  
He can feel himself smiling, because _wow, this is really the best possible way for today to have gone_. He tightens both arms around Killua's shoulders as he kisses his cheek, his temple, his forehead beneath his pale fringe. Killua's skin tastes like flowers, and he smiles wider. Killua is laughing, sounding embarrassed and breathless but entirely genuine, and Gon doesn't think he's ever been any happier than this.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! thanks for reading! if you liked it/hated it/want to give feedback, feel free to leave kudos/comments!!


End file.
